Whispers
by Esoritoc
Summary: Sakura was stalking, but saw something she shouldn't. Now the couples form. shounen ai and het. Summary sucks, but the first chapter is short and a good idea of the fic.
1. Prologue

**Note**: Those Days has been put on hold indefinitely, during my move the diskett it was on was stolen.frown well , if you had had the opportunity to read what little I did upload, please tell me if I should attempt a rewrite. Also this is a very short chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own "Naruto" and quite frankly I'm quite happy writing fanfics (little though I do).

**Warning**: This has shounen ai (boy/boy relationships) in it, if you don't like then don't read. I expect criticism for my writing: grammer, spelling, etc. – not on the content. The summary gives warning and this is another, I don't want flames "just because".

Other than that feel free to say whatever the hell you want. I like reviews-good or bad- just so long as they are reasonable. Oh yeah, since it's a warning, my story is a bit convaluted. If you understand it , great, if not, I'm sorry.

**WHISPERS**

By: Kyona Kopper

**Prologue **

Normally you wouldn't catch young pretty girls taking a little walk through the woods in the middle of the night. But then Sakura isn't exactly a normal young pretty girl. In fact, she can pretty damn well take care of herself.

You could say that her only weakness is her obsession with an absolutely divinely fine pre-teen by the name of Sasuke. His hair is black as a raven's wing, slim build that disguises well-toned muscles, and eyes like sweet chocolate. The girl is totally ga-ga for the poor guy, just like about every other girl ( and a few of the guys) are. Poor Sasuke, the object of so much unwanted affection.

Now when it is said that Sakura is pretty, it is meant. She has nice hair – the color of pink roses, sparkling eyes (which sparkle especially bright when directed at Sasuke) – more green than dew covered grass, and body kept in good shape thanks to her ninjitsu training. So what's a nice-looking girl like her doing out in the woods in the middle of the night?

Well its because of Sasuke, naturally. Why the hell else would she miss out on her beauty sleep? Earlier that day, while spying, not so covertly yet still unnoticed, on the pre-mentioned obsession, she had heard him speaking with someone she could not see nor hear. He was making a date with this person(girl?) and it was for this night. In the woods. He was making a rendevous.

Who is he meeting?! The suspicion is killing her! Who would dare to meet up with Sasuke when she is sooo close to having him as her own. Not even Ino has a chance at him.

And these are the auspicious thoughts of our heroine (?) as she stalks through the forest searching for Sasuke and his "date". Sakura had been searching the woods for a few hours (she's that curious/suspicious of who Sasuke is meeting) when she heard something. For ninjas, Sasuke and the other weren't being very quiet. In fact, now that she was moving closer she could hear quite a bit of rustling. Were they doing some type of training?

Peering through some pushes Sakura saw something she almost wished she hadn't. Sasuke was leaning over someone she couldn't see, while also taking of his shirt. He has a_ very_ nice back. But who was he leaning over and why were _they_ the one that Sasuke was with?

_Sasuke is soo hot! If that is Ino I am so going to tear her a new one!_ These thoughts distracted Sakura from her observance for just a second, but when she again looked towards the two in the clearing, two pairs of eyes were looking back at her. A pair of chocolate brown and a pair of pure white that _definitely_ did not belong to Ino.

"What the hell?!"

TBC?


	2. Seen and Found

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**: I do not own Naruto nor any characters of Naruto.

**Warning**: Shounen ai and hetero pairings. Shounen ai means "boy love", which is boy and boy relationships.

**Notice**: I don't know much beyond Orochimaru putting his seal on Sasuke's neck, any other info I have is gleaned from other fics. Because of this lack of info, I appreciate any criticism or info from you, the reader(s). Also because of the lack, this fic is more or less an A.U.

I need info on Ten-Ten and Rock Lee, such as hair and eye color, as well as what their weapons and techniques are.

**Whispers**

By: Kyona Kopper

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke?! Neiji?!" Sakura shouted, utterly shocked at the scene before her. When she had followed Sasuke into the woods, the last thing she thought she'd find was him making out with another _guy_! And Neiji Hyuuga at that.

_How could this happen?!_ To Sakura's mind there were no matches worthy of Sasuke with the exception of herself, and possibly Ino.

Of course Sasuke and Neiji were quite shocked themselves. The pale-eyed boy had known that it was a bit risky to make a secret rendevous while in a generally public area, but to actually be overheard and then _followed_? It was almost too much for the poor boy, but worry that Ten-Ten, his own demented fangirl, had done the same quickly brought him to his senses.

And as for Sasuke, he was no longer shocked, he was absolutely pissed, at both Sakura and at himself. He had known the silly girl was obsessed with him, but to actually follow into the woods in the middle of the night? The girl was a stalker and a crazy one at that. And he was pissed at himself because he hadn't taken the precautions necessary for avoiding the eavesdropping of the almost rabid fangirl.

"Sakura! What the hell are yuou doing out in the woods this time of night?! You may be a ninja, but you're still a girl!" Unfortunately for the two boys, this was the wrong thing to say. It totally snapped Sakura out of her daze and started something neither boy wanted to deal with.

Questions. About them. Being together.

While all of this was going on, Sasuke and Neiji luckily had enough sense to put back on the few articles of clothing they had removed. Despite some left over shock, Sakura did not miss the protective stanse that Sasuke had assumed inbetween her and Neiji.

"What am I doing here?Me?! What do the two of _you_ think you are doing? How dare you question me like that when your...your...!!" Sakura couldn't continue. To admit outloud what she had seen would be to shatter dreams of a life as Sasuke's wife._ This just had to be a phase he is going through. Perhaps Sasuke wants to respect her virginity and that was why he hadn't come to her for her needs. They were on;y twelve, after all was said and done._

As for the two lost lovebirds, they made tracks while Sakura was lost in thought. Too bad Ten-Ten had seen what was going on as well.

Now, Ten-Ten fancied herself as Neiji's fiance and future wife. Her obsession for the proud boy was equal to, if not greater than, the power of both sakura and Ino's obsession for Sasuke. With Ten-Ten around, Neiji never need worry for his safety, only for his sanity. The clever girl would do anything to keep Neiji safe, only problem being that her methods were more than likely to send him to an asylum long before Ten-Ten ever got the chance to tie the knot.

So it, of course, plays into the story that she would know if he snuck out to the woods in the middle of the night. Ten-Ten was one hell of a watch-dog when it came to spying on her pale-eyed wonder. (AN: here I thought Sasuke had it bad with his fans! brrr.) She agreed with Sakura, in that the relationship between both boys was bad news. But unlike the other girl, she did not let the shock deprive her of her reason. Instead she had left the boys to their fornication, their fun would end soon enough.

Ten-Ten had plans to make. How to break the two boys apart her main priority, wedding plans a very close second.

TBC


	3. Huh?

**Disclaimer**: See prologue or chapter 1

**WHISPERS**

**By: Kyona Kopper**

**CHAPTER 2**

Ten-Ten knew what she needed to do. It was very simple - she needed to break her Neiji and that stupid Sasuke Uchiha apart. The question was how to do it.

---------------

Sasuke was very worried about Sakura. _She's been quiet these last few weeks. She is still stalking me, but she's quiet. Neither Naruto nor Ino has gotten any kind of rise out of her._

While he really, really, _really_ didn't like her habit of following him around and spying on him (in the bath on at least 5 occasions!), she was his teammate. And sloppy, distracted teammates meant that work didn't get done properly. It was hard enough with Naruto screwing up half the time, but to add Sakura to that? Sasuke just wasn't going to let it happen.

----------------

"...so he just said that training was going to need to be post-poned for at least a week! Can you belive it Neiji?...Neiji? Neiji! Pay attention." (That would be Ten-Ten, yes.)

"Why are you yelling, Ten-Ten? It is annoying and very unbecoming of a ninja, and especially of a kunoichi like yourself," said Neiji in a very bland tone. As was usual, any time Ten-Ten began to rant he tuned her out. And rude or not, he didn't need her yelling at him.

Sasuke had been very distant lately. _Why?_

"Neiji! Didn't you hear a thing I said?" ranted Ten-Ten.

"No," he replied, "nor do I want to. When are Gai-sensei and Rock Lee showing up?"

"That's what I was _trying_ to tell you about. Training has been cancelled for the week. Rock Lee has been behaving even more strangely than usual, and Gai-sensei is too worried about him to train us now. So we have to wait for Gai-sensei to figure out what is wrong before we go on any more missions." Ten-Ten said all of this in a rush, wanting Neiji to get at least part of it before he tuned her out again. She absolutely abhorred it when he did that, but apparently she rarely said anything of interest to him. Yet if she brought up Sasuke, she could actually hold his attention for a few minutes!

TBC

A/N: I need an idea for a flash back ... or not. Depends.


End file.
